Just 2 crazy 2 believe
by ANIMANIAgirl506
Summary: Lexxi was just a 16 year old girl living a normal life in New York with her brother. That is, until an accident bring here to Burbank and she meets the Warners. Now Lexxi has to deal with nothing but insanity and with three crazy toons, anvils falling out of the sky, and a bunch of crazy characters, will Lexxi make it home before she goes insane?
1. One: Just another day

**hey guys, here's the first redit hope u guys like i changed around a little. hope u guys like it enjoy! *did a little more editing chap 2 tom I promise!* *yes rededited again but i think i finally ****it this time** got thanks to AVP5 4 helping me enjoy the **re, re, edit! :)***

Just 2 crazy 2 believe

One: Just another day

Lexxi's P.O.V.

My alarm buzzed in my ear scaring me and making me fall out of bed. ''Stupid alarm'' I grumbled and slammed my hand down on it. I pushed all my covers off me and walked over to my window and looked out.

Another day in New York City with people already going about their busy lives. My name's Alexandra, but call me Lexxi, I'm 16, I have black hair, green eyes, and I'm about 5'3. I'm an artist and can play guitar, and I live with my older brother Aaron in a penthouse in downtown Manhattan, when I moved here a year ago from Boston.

When my brother Aaron graduated he got a internship in New York since he wanted to get in the music business . At first i was jealous and was a little upset, but parents kept telling me my day would come. And it sure did I was playing my guitar at my high school's arts day and an agent from an art school, heard me play and saw some of my art work on display and loved it loved it so much that she offered me a scholarship.

I was so excited that I went home to tell my parents only to find Aaron at our house. He told me that they were driving to my school to see my show when another car struck them and they were killed. It was horrible, and I was such a wreck and felt like it was all my fault.

Aaron brought me back with him to New York, and I took that scholarship which turned out to be to an art high school that I knew my parents would love. _''If only they were here now…'' _I was snapped out of my thoughts, when I heard Aaron knock on my door.

''Lexxi you up? cause it's almost time for school''

''yeah Aaron just give me a few minutes'' ''ok'' then I heard him walk away and I raced to my bathroom and started to get ready for school. A few minutes later, I came out wearing a purple t-shirt, a black sweater, my mom's necklace, and a pair of jeans.

I walked out of my room and into our living room were Aaron was sitting on the couch watching Animaniacs. Animaniacs, I loved them as a kid and watched them all the time with my parents and Aaron. They taught me how to have fun, and I absolutely loved the Warners and always laughed at their crazy antics.

But after my parents died, I just couldn't watch them anymore. So I stopped forgetting them and grew up focusing more on my art, music, and school.

Aaron smiled when he saw me ''Hey Lex, look who's on''''yeah Aaron I see'' I said pouring out some cereal in a bowl,''well why don't you come and watch with me?'' I froze and shook my head, ''sorry Aaron not now''' ''just one episode'' ''no Aaron'' ''come on sis'' ''no Aaron I'm gonna be late plus I'm not a kid anymore and I'm not really into this'' ''come one episode'' I sighed, ''fine one episode''.

I sat down next to him and ate as we watched the episode, which was one with the Warners.I remebered this one they were in a movie store signing about the different kinds of movies and whatever ''Hey look at this store'', ''there's movies galore'', ''we see them a thousand times over before!'' ''and that's cause our brains don't work anymore!'' as the episode continued, Aaron was just laughing his head off while I just sat there.

''Come on Lex don't you remember this one? you love this'' ''used to'' Aaron sighed ''look I know it's been hard for you'' I slowly nodded, ''but think of it this way with Animanics, we'll always have good memories of them'' ''yeah I guess your right''.

A minute later my phone rang and I picked it up ''hello?'' ''Lexxi?'' it was my friend Haley, ''where are you? school's about to start!'' I gasped and looked at the clock ''oh no! I'll be there in a few minutes'' I hanged up and grabbed my bag, my guitar and my portfolio ''I gotta go or I'm gonna be late!' ''ok sis try to have a good day'' ''ok!'' I shouted as I started my mad race to school.


	2. Two: Lexxi's bad day

***hey this is gonna be a ****different now from last time, i changed how she gets there and everything so i hope you guys still like it. thanks to AVp5 for all the help enjoy! :)**

Two: Lexxi's bad day

Lexxi's P.O.V.

I made it to school five minutes before the bell rang. ''Phew that was way too close'' I muttered as I opened my locker and started grabbing my books.

''Lexxi!'' I turned around just in time to get the life squeezed the life out me ''ugh, May!'' May was one of people I met when I came to New York and she became one of my best friends.

She loved art, was crazy about candy, and was hyper all the time and knew how to make me and my other friend Haley laugh. She had dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, light blue eyes, and was wearing a long sleeved grey top, torn jeans, and chuck tailors.

''Ok, ok May I get it, now put me down'' ''yeah May don't crush her to death''. I looked up and saw my other friend, Haley(the one who called me) and she was the complete opposite of May she was soft spoken, sometimes shy,but she was always there when we needed her.

She had short black hair, hazel eyes and was wearing her favorite blue blouse, with a skirt, grey leggings, and flats.

''Whoops sorry Lex'' May said as she put me down, ''so where were you?'' ''yeah your'e usually the first one here''.

''Well you see my brother…''

the bell rang interrupting me and Haley sighed, ''looks like we'll have to talk about it later'' ''meet you at lunch Lex?'' asked May ''yeah meet you guys there'' they smiled at me and went to class.

It took me a few more minutes but I finally shut my locker and raced off to English class before I was even more late. By the time lunch came around, I really wasn't having a good day. I was two minutes late for my English class and my teacher gave me a 10 page essay to write, I broke two strings on my violin and lost my sheet music for my guitar in music class, and I kept getting pelted with balls when we were playing dodgeball and in gym. So you can see why I wasn't in a good mood.

My hair was a mess and I had red marks on arms from where I got hit in dodge balls. I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some food ''Lexxi! over here!'' I smiled a little when I saw May and Haley waving at me and so I grabbed a tray with and apple, a sandwich, and a soda walked over to sit with them.

May smiled when she saw me and moved over a little, ''hey Lexxi…whoa what happened?'' I sighed, ''I'm not having a real good day'' ''well what happened?'' asked Haley, I told everything that had happened ''yeah that's a bad day alright'' May said taking a sip of her soda. Haley shook her head ''don't worry Lexxi it'll get better'' I sighed again, ''yeah I know oh and not only that but my brother made me late because he wanted me to watch Animaniacs with him''.

They stared at me for a minute ''Animaniacs? oh yeah I remember that'' ''I LOVE THAT SHOW!'' May screamed loudly as people kids turned and stared at us.

Haley shook her head while I rolled my eyes

''yeah Animaniacs''

''that show is so cool! don't you love it Lexxi?''

''used to…but I don't watch it anymore''.

''Why not?'' I looked down at the ground ''because I've outgrown it'', I looked down at the ground and held my necklace ''and I used to watch it with my parents…'' Haley gasped ''oh Lexxi we had no idea'' she reached over and gave me a hug, ''I'm sorry Lexxi I had no idea…'' and May reached over to ''it's ok guys you didn't know'' ''It'll get better Lex I promise'' said Haley and I each gave them a small smile.

Then the bell rang we all walked out of the cafeteria and walked to art class, the only class we had together ''hopefully nothing will go wrong in art that's the last thing I need today'' I muttered. Haley gave me a small smile ''don't worry Lexxi it'll be fine'' I just nodded.

She and May headed into the classroom and I was about to follow, only to have the door slam shut in front of my face. I muttered a curse and opened the door only to come face to face with the meanest girls in school, Casey Wright and her little band of followers twins Taylor and Caroline Jones laughing at me.

Casey was mean and was a snob, her long brown hair hanged over her shoulders, and she was wearing a black top with skin tight jeans while Taylor had her black hair in a bun and was wearing a top with sweatpants, and Caroline was wearing shorts with leggings and a light blue top. I glared at them

''Oops sorry Lex didn't see you there''

_''sure you didn't…''_

I walked past them, but Casey got in front of me again and blocked my way ''you know, you can't just ignore people when there apologizing Alexandra'' I glared at her. She knew I hated people using my full name and she was just doing it to push my buttons.

But before I could say anything… ''girls that is enough!'' our art teacher, Mr. Thompson, walked in glaring at us Taylor and Caroline had raced to sit down so it was just me and Casey. ''If you two are done I'd would appreciate if you take your'e seats!'' we nodded, and Casey gave me a hard glare before turning to sit down and I went to sit down to. Mr. Thompson sighed as the bell finally rang and went to his desk and the turned to stare at us ''I hope all of you have finished your projects take them out, I will come around and grade them''.

Mr. Thompson had given us an assignment where we had to paint, draw, or sketch something that we really liked, did, or have seen recently in our lives.

Everyone went to their art lockers, and I pulled out my painting. I was really proud of my latest project it was painting of Boston, with the sun rising over the city limits.

I brought it over to my work table and sat down as I waited for Mr. Thompson to come over to look at it ''Ms. Conner? your project?'' I smiled as I handed it to him and he snatched from my hands, and I waited for his critique and for I was hoping would be a good grade.

''hmm interesting'' he said as he threw it back down my work desk, ''d minus'' I stared at him in shock.

''What?'' ''you heard me, this just isn't your best work so d minus'' ''but…I worked so hard…''

''apparently not hard enough Ms. Conner, d minus'' and with that he walked away.

Was he kidding? I spent so much time on that painting! and he said it wasn't my best work? _''could this day get any worse?''_ I looked up and saw Casey looking at me with a smug look on her face she got up from her desk and walked over to me''aww poor Alexandra got an D minus'' ''leave me alone Casey'' I muttered.

She ignored me and snatched the painting out of my hands ''give it back'' ''hmm he was right this isn't your best work'' I stood up and glared at her ''give it back Casey'' ''why should I?'' I try to reach over and take it from her, ''Taylor catch!'' she threw it to Taylor, and then Taylor tossed it to Caroline. _''Are you kidding me? how did Mr. Thompson not see that?!''_

''I said give it back!'' they laughed at me and Caroline tossed it back to Casey, but she didn't catch it in time and it landed in a paint bucket. Casey took it out of the paint bucket and looked at my painting that was covered with black paint.

''Oh well it was a stupid painting anyway'' she handed it back to me and started laughing. I couldn't believe it I put so much work into it and now it was ruined. That's when I snapped,

''you little brat!'' I tackled Casey and started beating her up Mr. Thompson raced over to us and pulled us apart

''what is going on here?!''

''she messed up my painting!''

''I did not! I was just coming over to make sure you were ok and then you attacked me!''

''that's not true you brat! you know what you did!''

''Ms. Conner that is enough!'' Mr. Thompson shouted. He sighed ''I cannot allow this behavior I'm sorry Ms. Conner, but I will have to fail you and you must come with me to the principals office''. ''But…'' ''now Ms. Conner''

…

A few hours later I sat outside the principals office. When I told him my side of the story, and of course he didn't believe me. He called Aaron and they've been

talking ever since. _''This has got to be the worst day ever''_ the door opened and Aaron came out

'' I…'' ''it's ok Lex let's just got home''. A few minutes later we driving home

''Aaron I swear I didn't start anything, it was Casey she…''

''I believe you''

''really? of course Lex your my sister I know you better than that and I tried to tell that principal of yours, but he wouldn't listen and said you were suspended for a week''.

''What?!''

''I'm sorry Lex'' I sighed and looked out the window. When we got home I went to my room and slammed the door behind me. I sighed and laid down on my bed, ''this is officially the worst day ever''.

I hugged my pillow and grabbed the picture on my nightstand it was a picture of me, Aaron and my parents at a baseball game two years ago. I smiled a little as I remembered the good times.

When I learned to play guitar, and when I started drawing, when Aaron got his internship, my mom's compassion, my dad's humor and when we would all sit in front of the Tv and watch Animaniacs. _''Would things be different now if they were still around?'' _I sighed and hugged the picture to my chest _''oh mom, dad I miss you so much…''_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door.

''Lexxi? can I come in?''

''leave me alone Aaron'' he came in anyway, and sat down next to me on my bed.

I turned away from him,

''I said leave me alone''

''come on Lex talk to me'' I turned and stared at him,

''Aaron I just wanna be left alone right now''

''Lex I know you've had a tough day and everything, but that's no reason to sulk in your room all night''.

''It's not just that''

''…mom and dad?'' I nodded,

''yeah'' he took the picture out of my hands and looked at it.

''I miss them to Lexxi but they would want us to be happy''

''I don't see how without them here''

Aaron sighed and gave me a small smile ''Lexxi everything's gonna be fine''

I looked away from him

''come on, I think I have a way to cheer you up''

''if it's Animaniacs, I don't wanna watch it''

''Lexxi…'' no stupid show is gonna make any of this better!''

''Lexxi I…''

''just leave me alone Aaron! you don't understand Aaron your not mom and dad!''

as soon as I said those words I instantly regretted it

''Aaron…I…'' ''no it's ok Lexxi I'll leave you alone'' and stormed out of the apartment. _''What did I just do?'' _I got angry at myself and threw my pillow across the room. I sunk down on the ground and hugged my knees to my chest.

''Aaron…I'm sorry''

…

It's been a few hours since Aaron walked out.I was really getting worried now and when I looked out my window it looked like it was going to pour any minute.

''I guess I should go look for him''

I grabbed my keys, and my jacket and went up to the roof where Aaron hangs out sometimes.

''Aaron?''

thunder roared through the sky ''well since I'm out here I might as well check out the tv satellite before the storm gets worse'' I walked over and started to mess with the satellite. And that's when my life changed. Just then, lightening struck the satellite shocking me. I tried to pull away, but I was caught in the wires. The only thing I could do was scream and then everything went black.


	3. Three: Meet the Warners

**hey guys i'm back! and this is the last of the editing yay! ok so like i said before i changed this story around a little bit because i think it sounds a whole lot better now, and note, Lexxi is now a human toon with white gloves. thanks so much for sticking with me while I fixed this story, and to AVP5 for helping me out. hope u guys like it :)****  
**

Three: Meet the Warners

Lexxi's P.O.V.

_''ugh my head…what happened? the last thing I remember is…oh man…''_I opened my eyes, but my head hurt so much that I closed them again.

_''Come on Lexxi you can do this…''_ I opened my eyes, slowly got up and took a look around. That's when I realized that I wasn't on our rooftop, or for that matter, New York.

_''Ok… _where the heck am I?'' I started walking around realizing it was a movie lot, _''why am I on a movie lot? and why does everything look drawn? maybe I should ask _s_omebody where I am''_.

I saw a woman standing nearby and walked up to her ''excuse me I…'' ''ahh another Warner!'' she screamed, and ran off.

''Huh?'' I shrugged ''wonder what her problem was'' _''wait a minute…'' _''did she say Warner?'' ''no, no way it can't be possible…'' could it? suddenly, something zoomed past me and knocked me to the ground ''ow what the heck was that?''

...

3rd Person's P.O.V.

The Warners Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, were racing through Warner Brothers studios, when they froze and looked behind them, ''uh sibs did you just see what I just saw?'' asked Yakko, ''yeah and there was a girl, she looked just like us!'' Wakko frowned,''aw but I thought we were the only ones'' ''well there's only one way to find out'' they nodded and raced back to where they saw the girl.

…

Lexxi's P.O.V.

I was still walking through the movie lot and tried asking a few more people about where I was, but they all ran away.

''Ok this is really getting weird''

I kept walking until I saw big security guard racing towards me with a net in his hands. _''Oh thank God maybe he could help me'_' ''hi could you ahh!'' he swung his net at me.

_''Ok, maybe not!'' _''what are you doing?!'' ''duhh are yous a new Warner?'' ''how many times do I have to tell people I'm not a Warner!'' he stared at me confused for a minute before swinging his net again _''run!'' _I ran off and he chased after me ''hey get back heres!'' I didn't listen and kept running.

I turned down a corner and gasped when I saw it was a dead end.

''Ha I got yous now'' _''oh no…'' _the guard was practically on top of me, and he held the net over his head I waited for the net to come, but suddenly… ''uh excuse me?'' the guard toward the voice and I could not believe what I saw. The Warners.

_''Wait what now?!'' _they were exactly as I remembered them Yakko was still the tallest, and had a big grin on his face, Wakko was smiling to, and Dot was still of course, was the cutest.

The guard glared at them ''eh what are yous doing heres?'' ''looking for our sister'' ''eh sister?'' ''yes'' the Warners zipped over to me and hugged me ''oh thank goodness we found you'' said Dot, ''yeah we've been looking for you everywhere'' said Wakko, ''but I'm not…'' Yakko put his hand over my mouth ''oh you poor thing you did you get lost again?'' ''mmm- mm!'' ''ok, ok come on now let's get home'' and the Warners picked me up and they raced off but they didn't get rid of the guard ''hey gets back heres!'' they kept running and then somehow lost him.

''Phew that was close'' the Warners set me down and smiled at me. _''This isn't _possible…''

''hey you ok kid?''

''um I…'' ''what's the matter?'' asked Dot, ''cat got you tongue?''

''no…'' I shook my head, ''look I gotta go…''

I turned to leave, but the Warners appeared right in front of me. ''What? how did you do that?'' ''do what?'' Yakko said, ''um…never mind''. ''Why do you wanna leave?'' asked Wakko, ''you just got here'' ''plus we didn't even get to introduce ourselves said Yakko.

''Were the Warner brothers! and the Warner sister'' ''I'm Yakko'', ''I'm Wakko'', ''and I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesa Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third, but you can call me Dot, call me Dottie and ya die''.

Yakko grinned at me, ''and you might be?'' ''umm… Lexxi?'' ''is that your'e full name kid?'' ''no it's Alexandra Conner but call me Lexxi just Lexxi''.

''Call you Alexandra and you die?'' I looked at her confused, ''um…no hey would you mind telling me where I am?'' ''Burbank'' said Dot, ''what?'' Yakko nodded,''yep good O'l Burbank California at Warner Brothers studios''. ''WHAT?!'' _''Burbank!? how the heck did I end up in Burbank?! and at Warner Brothers?!''_

''is something wrong?'' ''yeah how the heck did I end up in Burbank? I can't be in Burbank I'm supposed to be in New York!'' ''New York?!'' the Warners shouted, ''I hear that place is crawling with ninjas'' said Wakko and Yakko and Dot nodded in agreement.

''Um not that I know of'' ''anyway,'' Yakko said putting his arm on my shoulder ''now can we ask a question?'' ''um sure I guess'' ''how come you look like us?'' ''huh?…I'm not a toon, I'm a human'' ''Wakko mirror please'' Wakko reached into his shirt and pulled out a bag and started and pulled out a mirror ''see?''''ahh! what the…'' they were right I was a toon.

My ears now on the top of my head, and I also had black fur, a red nose, a tail, and as they mentioned, white gloves and I was still wearing my outfit, and I also had no shoes.

''How did this happen?'' _''and how come I didn't realize it before?!''_ ''oh this isn't good'' ''why not?'' asked Yakko, ''because I'm not supposed to look like this!''

''I gotta be dreaming…'' I started pacing, ''yeah that explains everything I'm dreaming this is all just a…ow!'' Dot pinched me _''not a dream…'' _''that answer your question Lexxi?'' _''oh my god…their real''_ ''hey you sure ok kid? you look kind of pale''

''this can't be happening…I'm going crazy! how did this happen?! ahh!'' ''easy, easy Lexxi calm down'' said Yakko, I nodded and took a deep breath.

''This day just keeps getting weirder…'' ''aw come Lexxi'' Yakko said wrapping his arm around my shoulder, ''it could be worse'' ''how could it possibly be worse?'' ''you could be stuck in a room with an orange polyester dinosaur'' they shuddered.

''Hey I got an idea why don't you hang with us for a while?''

''um I like to, but I should get home'' ''how about we help you?''

''no thanks''.

''Come on kid'' said Dot, '' you look like you could really use some help''.

''No, I'll be fine but thanks''

''but…''

''no sibs she's right''. ''What?'' Wakko and Dot said in unison looking at Yakko, and I followed ''yeah what?'' ''she's right if she wants to find her own way home let her, she doesn't need our help''I looked at him confused, but I shrugged it off.

''yeah so…I'll just be going'' Wakko attached himself to my leg, ''no don't go!'' ''um sorry'' I said pulling him off, ''but I have to it was nice meeting you''. ''You to kid'' said Yakko giving me a two fingered salute. I nodded and walked away. Before I left I looked back at the Warners and they waved at me, _''yep couldn't get any weirder…'' _and I left Warner Brothers lot and started looking for a way home.

**sooooooo did it work? again ****hoped u guys liked it and again, thanks 4 sticking with me while i edited. more to come soon i promise! :)**


	4. Four: Wandering around Burbank

**hey everybody i'm back! yeah I'm sorry it took a while, seems I'm having a lot of writer's block on this one but i'm trying my best. here's the chapter hope u guys like it! I don't own Animaniacs :( but i do own Lexxi and the other characters i made up. thanks 2 AVP5 for helping me out :)*p.s. sorry if some of the characters seem rushed or a little occ i'm still working on thanks enjoy!***

Four: Wandering around Burbank

Yakko's P.O.V.

We waved at Lexxi as she left. ''Why did you let her leave Yakko?'' Wakko asked me, ''because were gonna follow her and make sure she's ok''. ''Good idea Yakko'' said Dot, ''come siblings let's go and find Lexxi!'' and we sped off after her.

...

Lexxi's P.O.V.

''Now how do I get out of here?'' a few minutes later, I was still looking for a way out of Warner Brothers. Only problem was, I was completely lost _''maybe I should have asked the Warners for help they no this place better than I do''. ''Nah don't worry about the Warners just find a way out of here_'' I kept walking a little further until I came across a building, Acme Labs. _''Wait a minute? Acme Labs? isn't where Pinky and The Brain are?'' _ I walked up to the building and walked up took a look inside _''if I'm right Brain is a genius, maybe he could help me…'' _so I opened the door and went inside ''hello? anybody in here?'' the lab quiet as I walked in, papers, blueprints, and a bunch of other scientific things were scattered all over the tables.

''Hello?''

''look Brain I think we have a guest narf!''

''be quiet Pinky or I shall have to hurt you''

''but Brain…''

''I said be quiet Pinky''.

''I know someone's in here…come out'' I heard someone sigh,''very well over here'' I walked towards the voice but I didn't see anything.

''Down here'' I looked down, and saw Pinky and The Brain staring up at me.

''Look Brain it's another Warner'' said Pinky,''I am The Brain and this is my associate Pinky'' Pinky waved.

''And you might be?'' ''huh? oh I'm Lexxi Conner'' ''don't ya mean Warner poit!'' ''no…'' ''but…'' ''quiet Pinky'' Brain still looking at me, ''So what brings you to Acme Labs my dear?'' ''um…well you see…'' ''come on now I don't have all day'' ''ok, well…I'm not from around here…I'm not from this world'' Brain looked at me a little shocked. ''Would mind explaining that?'' I told them everything that happened and how I got there.

Brain listened very carefully, but Pinky got distracted an started running on his wheel.

''So that's what happened''

''hmm very interesting''

''so you think you can help me?'' ''yes'' I smiled a little, ''but it may take time I have to figure out a way to send you back'' he picked up a pin and unlocked the cage ''and it may cut into our other plans to take over the world'' _''there still trying to take over the world?'' _''but I'll see what I can do'' ''thanks Brain'' ''yes well don't thank me yet dear''.

He looked Pinky, ''come Pinky we must prepare'' They started working on a experiment ''um what exactly are you doing?'' ''working on an experiment that will help us control the world'' said Brain, ''oh'' they kept working as Pinky started spinning on a wheel while Brain kept working. ''There finished'' Pinky stepped off the wheel but then something went wrong. ''Oh my it seems that I forgot to stable the experiment take cover!'' ''wait what's gonna happen?''the experiment started to shake and turing different colors. ''Oh that'' I saw a fridge and remembering an Indiana Jones movie, I ducked inside before the lab exploded.

...

3rd Person's P.O.V.

After the explosion, Pinky and the Brain looked over the damage ''this is serious'' said Brain ''wait a minute Brain poit! where's Lexxi?''

Somewhere in a park…

The fridge Lexxi was in landed in the park with a thud. Lexxi came out dizzy and holding her head ''huh, Indiana Jones was right, you can survive in a fridge''. She sat down on a bench, ''but he never said it didn't hurt''.

She sighed, waking up three pigeons above her, who were sleeping on the top of a statue of Martin Scorcesse. ''What was that?'' asked Pesto, ''hey guys look what we got over here'' said Pesto pointing at Lexxi.

''Is that another Warner?'' asked Squit, ''only one way to find out'' they flew down and perched on the back of the bench, and Lexxi looked over at them.

''Huh?''

''hey kid you new in town?'' asked Pesto, ''yeah I guess you can say that'' ''so what brings ya to this side of the neighborhood?''asked Bobby, ''uh that's a long story'' ''I think we got time'' said Squit. Lexxi sighed and explained everything that happened.

''Whoa that's tough'' Lexxi sighed ''yeah tell me about it''. Lexxi stood up, ''well I should get going'' ''you sure?'' ''yeah I gotta see if I can find a way home'' ''well ok kid''. ''See ya'' ''hey kid wait!'' said Bobby, ''if your ever in the neighborhood look us up''. ''Thanks I will'' Lexxi waved goodbye and started looking for a way home.

...

Somewhere else in Burbank, the Warners were searching for Lexxi. ''Any sign of her sibs?'' asked Yakko looking with a telescope. ''Nothing yet Yakko'' said Dot, ''same here'' said Wakko. ''Where do you think she could be?'' ''maybe the author could tell us'' ( **Author**: ''hey don't drag me into this and did you just break the fourth wall?'') ''yes, yes we did'' said Yakko. (Author: *sigh*) ''hey maybe we should try the park'' said Wakko, ''yeah that's not a bad idea'' and the Warner raced off to the park.

Meanwhile In a treehouse not to far away…

3rd Person's P.O.V.

Slappy and her nephew Skippy were sitting inside their treehouse relaxing and watching tv. Slappy sighed ''ah life is good'' Skippy nodded and headed towards the window ''um Aunt Slappy?'' ''what is it kid?'' ''I think there's a new Warner in town''. Slappy walked over and saw what Skippy meant ''well whaddya know…''

...

Lexxi's P.O.V.

I was still walking through the park but I was starting to think I was lost. ''Oh great'' I sighed and sat down near a tree ''you ok kid?'' ''could be better…'' I looked up and saw Slappy and Skippy squirrel. _''Oh my God I'm meeting a lot of toons today…'' _Slappy smirked at me, ''Hi, name's Slappy kid and this is Skippy and you are?'' ''Lexxi'' ''Lexxi Warner?'' ''no were not related it's Lexxi Conner'' ''oh well nice to meet ya kid ya new in town?'' ''you could say that…'' ''Lexxi!'' ''what was that Aunt Slappy?'' asked Skippy, ''hmm that sounded like the Warners'' ''what?!'' ''Lexxi!'' ''oh geez I gotta go'' but before I could get far, the Warners came out of nowhere and tackled me. ''Found her!'' shouted Wakko, ''yes we can see that Wakko'' said Yakko, ''will you get off of me!'' the Warners helped me up and Dot lightly punched my shoulder ''don't you ever do that again missy''. ''Whatever look it was and nice reunion and all, but I going now''. Yakko grabbed my hand, ''Lexxi'' I pulled my hand back and walked off. I kept walking until I was out of the park, ''ok, ok think now where to go now?'' I looked but I didn't have a clue where to go next. That's when I realized something ''there's no way out of here…''

...

3rd Person's P.O.V.

''Lexxi!'' ''Lexxi!where are you?'' it's been few minutes since the Warners lost Lexxi.

''Where do you think she could be?'' asked Dot, ''hopefully not to far'' said Yakko, ''Lexxi!'' suddenly, they heard something that sounded like crying. ''Guys over here!'' Wakko shouted, and they raced towards the crying finding Lexxi sitting on the with her head between her knees,on the ground crying.

''Lexxi?'' Yakko slowly walked towards her and knelt next to her, ''are you ok?'' ''just leave me alone'' she muttered.

''What's wrong?'' Yakko put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off ''leave me alone! there's no way out of here I can't…I can't get home…'' Lexxi started crying again. Wakko and Dot sat on the other side of her ''aw Lex…'' the Warners sighed and hugged her which shocked Lexxi a little ''hey, hey it's gonna be ok Lexxi'' said Yakko taking out a handkerchief and wiping her face. ''I don't see how…'' ''hey I gotta an idea how about you come back and stay with us?'' ''I don't know…'' ''come on Lexxi'' said Wakko, ''we'll have lots of fun'' ''well…'' the Warners stared at her with puppy eyes, as sad music background. Lexxi sighed, ''alright maybe for a little while'' ''faboo!'' and the Warners grabbed and raced back to the studio.


	5. Five: Craziness with the Warners

**hey guys, ok i'm so sorry with all the editing I swear i'm done now and there's no more(this is why i shouldn't rush stories and i apologize for that) also, there's been a change as well I'm co writing this story with AVP5 who has really helped me with all the ideas and the rediting. so how this is gonna work out now is that i'll write a chapter, and then AVP5 will write a chapter, and u get the picture. Thanks so much for sticking with this story and all my crazy editing and i really hope this all works out now. enjoy!**

Five: Craziness with the Warners

Lexxi's P.O.V.

''Lexxi you are gonna love this'' Yakko said grinning, ''yeah were gonna have so much fun!'' Wakko shouted, ''Im still trying to figure out how we got back here so fast''.

the Warners did a little spin and changed into detective clothes ''why elementary my dear Lexxi, that is a toon thing, it's just what toons do'' Yakko said in a pretend british voice.

I rolled my eyes, ''you guys are weird'' ''hey we maybe weird but it's true all toon need to learn how to use their skills and that goes for you to missy''

''huh?''

''you need to learn how to use your toon skills'' said Dot.

''um I don't think so'' ''Lexxi if you don't learn how to use them, it could be dangerous'' I sighed, seemed like I wasn't going to get out of this. ''Alright fine''

''good we'll start tomorrow'' Yakko said with a smile, ''but first, we need to run''.

''Why?'' ''that's why'' I turned and saw the guard from before racing towards ''oh that's why''.

I turned but the Warners were racing off ''hey what about me?!'' the Warners raced back and picked me up, but it was too late and we got trapped in the net.

''Duh gotz ya!''

Yakko rolled his eyes, ''oh yeah real nice Ralph'' ''guys this is serious'' ''duh I think Mr. Plotz will want to see you''. ''Who's Mr. Plotz?'' I asked, ''the CEO of Warner Brothers'' said Dot, ''and our one of special friends'' ''what?'' ''quiet in theres!'' and he carried us off to meet Mr. Plotz.

Meanwhile, at the Adminstration Building…

3rd Person's P.O.V.

Thaddeus Plotz was just sitting in his office organizing the papers on his desk.

It was a pretty slow day for him, he hadn't gotten any calls from director's or movie stars and for once everything was quiet, and he couldn't hear the Warners outside and they hadn't come to bother him.

For once it seemed that Plotz could really relax at least until Ralph walked in.

''Duh Mr. Plotz?''

''what is it Ralph?'' he said, not looking up from his papers Ralph held up the crate he was carrying, ''I brought yous the Warners sirs''. Plotz looked at him as he began to panic.

''What did you do that for?!''

''I think theres something yous should see sir''

Plotz ducked behind his desk while Ralph took out a crowbar and started opening the crate as Plotz lowered his his head under his desk.

But instead of the Warner's popping out, only Lexxi did ''agh! how do you think people can survive in this?'' she said glaring at Ralph.

The Warners popped out, ''aw come on Lex it wasn't that bad'' ''easy for you to say'' Plotz stared at the new Warner, ''who..who are you?'' The Warners hopped onto his desk, ''that's our new friend Lexxi'' said Wakko, ''Lexxi Conner'' Lexxi said climbing out of the crate.

''And what is she doing here?!''

''relax Plotzy she's here with us'' said Yakko putting an arm around her, ''were teaching here to have fun'' said Wakko with that the Warners started jumping up and down, throwing papers, and causing a big mess.

Plotz was getting really mad but as he looked back at Lexxi he realized she was just standing there confused, unsure what to do _''hmm interesting…'' _.

As Lexxi watched the Warners make a complete mess of the office, she was a little confused at what to do.

''Come on Lexxi!''

''maybe later''

''come on!'' Lexxi shook her head and kept watching the Warners.

Yakko and Dot were on pogo sticks and Wakko just ate Plotz's paperweight

''give that back!''

''ok, but you have to wait a while''

''arrgh!''

Lexxi smiled a little _''maybe this won't be so bad after all…'' _ ''Ralph get them out of here! throw them back in there tower!'' ''yes sirs'' Ralph picked them all up and tossed them back in the crate and carried them out of Plotz's office.

And a few minutes later he tossed them back in the water tower.

The Warners got up, and brushed themselves off ''well Lexxi, welcome home'' said Yakko helping her up.

Lexxi took a look around the place was huge! there was a triple bunk bed in the corner, a kitchen, a couch and with a huge Tv, and a train roller coaster set. ''Wow…'' ''do you like it?'' asked Dot, ''well it is bigger than I thought'' Lexxi said taking a closer look around.

''So now what?'' the Warners thought for a minute, and then light bulbs shone over their heads.

Yakko put his arm around Lexxi's shoulder, ''I have the perfect idea''.

…

Lexxi's P.O.V.

''Are you crazy?!''

''it'll be fine Lex, trust us'' said Yakko.

We were back outside on the catwalk of the water tower, and Yakko though it would be a fun idea to bungee jump off the tower but I wasn't so sure.

''No way am I doing this we could seriously get hurt, or worse!'' Yakko sighed, ''toons can't get hurt Lex'' ''I don't know about this guys'' ''aw come it'll be fun!'' Wakko got his bag again and handed me, Yakko, and Dot a harness.

I sighed and put it on Yakko took the ends of the harnesses and tied them to the railing of the catwalk.

''Ready?'' ''I still don't know about this'' Dot took my hand, ''hang onto me ok?'' I nodded, ''ready'' said Yakko, ''on the count of three'' ''three!'' and we jumped.

I was so afraid that I kept my eyes closed, but opened when we were closer to the ground and we bounced right back up to the top. The Warners were laughing and I smiled a little,

''that was kind of fun''

Yakko grinned ''just wait till tomorrow''.


	6. Six: Shrinks, mallets and anvils

**chapter written by AVP5. no one owns Animaniacs :(**

Six: Shrinks, mallets and anvils

3rd person's P.O.V.

The Next day, in Downtown Burbank

The Warners brought Lexxi in an empty parking lot outside an abandoned building.

"What are we doing here?" Lex asked.

"We are going to teach you how to be a Toon," Yakko answered as all three Warners spin around and are dressed in clothing that professors in universities wear. "Wakko, your gag bag please."

Wakko pulls out from his bag a chair and hands it to Dot. She picks Lexxi up, and placed her in the seat. The Warners pull out a desk, three chairs that are placed behind the desk, and a blackboard. Yakko begins drawing on the board that says 'Toon lesson 101: How to be a Toon.'

Dot goes back to Lexxi and dresses her in a school uniform. Lexxi looks at her outfit and sighed.

"Why am I dressed this way?"

"Well," Yakko began as he jumps on her desk. "Since we know a lot about how to be a Toon, it makes sense for us to be the teachers and you the student."

"But why am I dressed like this?" she asked again pointing to her outfit.

"Consider it your first lesson," Yakko explains as he turns towards his sister. "Dot, please show our student what being a Toon can give you."

Dot spins around and is wearing a long red sparkle dress. "As a Toon, we have the ability to do anything we want," she spins around again and is wearing a princess dress. "We can survive long falls, heavy objects landing on us, or even…" she spins around again and is wearing the same outfit Lexxi wore before. "Wear whatever we want and you can do it too," she spins around one more time wearing her regular outfit. "If you act more like a Toon."

"Try it," Wakko suggested.

Lexxi sighed as she gets off her seat. She spins around, but nothing happens. "It didn't work."

"That's because you didn't do it right," Dot replied as she explains the lesson again. "Think about what you want to wear, spin around, and viola."

Lexxi closed her eyes, thinks about what she wants to wear, and spins. When she stops she sees she changed her outfit, but she is wearing the same long red sparkle dress.

Yakko and Wakko jump into her arms. "Helloooooooo Nurse!"

Before they can kiss her Lexxi puts them down. "This isn't what I had in mind."

"Then why did you think about it?" Dot asked as she pulls the dress over Lexxi putting her back in the school uniform.

"I didn't," Lexxi replied as she tries it again, but is now wearing a Punk girl outfit. "Oh come on!"

"Lex calm down," said Yakko trying to ease the tension. "You're thinking too much. Just relax, breathe in and out, and then you'll be able to do it."

Lexxi decides to take his advice and begins breathing in then out. Once she was calmed she begins thinking about the outfit she wants to wear. She spins around and stops. Opening her eyes she sees she is wearing her old outfit again.

"You did it!" The Warners shouted in unison.

"I really did," Lexxi whispered amazed at what she did.

"Now, on to lesson two," Yakko pulls out a large crate with the words 'Danger' and 'Do not open' all around it. "Like any Toon we meet certain people that want to hurt you or annoy you. So as a Toon you have the ability to pull out random things that will help you get through those challenges."

"I don't know how to do that," Lexxi replied.

"It's easy, don't worry," Wakko pulls out a sandwich out of nowhere and eats it all in one whole. "See?" He then lets out a loud burp. "Excuse me."

"Okay, so what's in the box?" Lexxi asked when Dot appeared from behind wearing detective uniform.

"What's in the box? What's in the box!" she asked dramatically with music being played in the background. She stops and turns towards her brothers. "How was that?"

"Not bad," Yakko answered. "Those acting lessons are paying off."

Lexxi clears her throat getting the attention of the Warners. "Um guys, the box?"

"Oh right," Yakko goes near the box. "Inside it's the most horrible and dangerous thing you will ever face."

Wakko appeared behind Lexxi. "It is big."

Dot appeared in front of Lexxi. "It is orange."

"It is," Yakko pulls the crate open and takes off with his siblings to hide behind a boulder. "Annoying!" He shouted from behind the rock.

"What?" Lexxi asked confused when she hears a familiar laughter.

Out from the box came Baloney the Dinosaur as he makes that goofy annoying laughter. "Hi there little girl. Do you want to be my new friend?"

Lexxi screams as she tries running away, but Baloney grabbed her and gives her a bone crushing hug.

"Let's be friends and have a lot of fun."

"Let…me…go…you…stupid…dinosaur," Lexxi tries breaking free, but the grip the dinosaur had on her was too strong.

Suddenly an Anvil appeared from the sky and lands on the head of Baloney freeing Lexxi. She looks over and sees the Warners holding signs.

Yakko's sign says "Lexxi, concentrate."

Wakko's sign says. "Just think."

Dot's sign says. "And you can pull out anything you need."

Lexxi sees Baloney coming back towards her. She closed her eyes, she concentrates, and pulls something heavy in her hand then slams it over the head of the orange dinosaur. She opens her eyes and sees Baloney on the ground with a bump on his head. She looks in her hand and sees what she pulled out was a guitar.

"I did it, wow," she whispered to herself.

"You did it!" The Warners shouted again from behind surprising the girl.

"Don't do that!" she shouted at them as they smile innocently.

"Sorry, but you passed another test," said Yakko as his two siblings put Baloney back in the box and then on a catapult. "Would you like to do the honors?"

A small smile appeared across her face. "Gladly."

She pulls the lever and sends Baloney flying. Once he was gone Lexxi turns around and sees the Warners smiling.

"What?"

"It's now time for the next lesson," said Yakko as they pull another crate out. "Now you will have to learn to keep your cool against someone who is not only annoying, but mean."

"I don't like the sound of that," said Lexxi who had a bad feeling about what is coming out.

"Don't worry, we're right here if you need us," said Dot as they open the boss and out came their school teacher, Miss Flamiel.

''uh guys…''

''starting with uh with a sentence watch your grammar young lady F!''

This caused Lexxi to flashback to before

_''d minus''_

_''aww poor Alexandra got an D minus''_

_my painting that was covered with black paint._

_''Oh well it was a stupid painting anyway'' she handed it back to me and started laughing._

_''you little brat!''_

_''if it's Animaniacs, I don't wanna watch it''_

_''Lexxi…'' no stupid show is gonna make any of this better!''_

_''Lexxi I…''_

_''just leave me alone Aaron! you don't understand Aaron your not mom and dad!''_

Lexxi screams and pulls out a mallet. She then begins smashing it over the teacher over and over in anger. She stops breathing heavily and releases the handle of the mallet. She feels someone grabbing her hand causing her to flinch.

She turns around and sees its Yakko. "Whoa, easy there Lex. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Wakko began a bit surprise by their friend's reaction. "I have never seen anyone act that way before."

"It was a little scary," said Dot a bit shook up with what her friend did.

Lexxi realized what happened and begins to calm down. "I-it's nothing. Just some bad memories flashing back. Is she okay? I didn't mean to hurt her like that."

Yakko and Wakko lift the mallet to see the Miss Flamiel is flat as a pancake, but is okay.

"She's fine," Yakko replied dropping the mallet back on her. "We may need to talk more about what happened since we don't want it happening again."

"I'm fine, really," Lexxi replied trying to move past this. "Let's just forget this ever happened and move on."

"Not unless you start freaking out on us again," Yakko then snaps his fingers. "Sibs, we need to take her to see a professional."

"Wrestler?" Dot asked dressed as a masked wrestler, while locking in a headlock on Wakko, who is also dressed as a wrestler.

"No, we will take her to our P-sychiatrist," said Yakko.

"Guys, seriously I'm…" Lexxi is interrupted as the Warners grab her hand and take off back to Warners Brothers Studious.

Administration Building

Hello Nurse is sitting at her desk reading the newspaper. The Warners run in with Lexxi right behind them exhausted.

"How do they do this without getting tired?" she asked as she sits down near a chair.

Hello Nurse noticed who came into the room and puts the paper down. "Can I help you?"

Yakko and Wakko jumped into her arms. "Helloooooooo Nurse!"

They give her a big kiss, while Dot walks over to Lexxi and whispered. "Boys, go fig right?"

Lexxi rolled her eyes. "Why are we here?"

"We told you, you need professional help," Wakko replied.

"And no one can help you more than our P-sychiatrist," said Yakko as he turns towards Hello Nurse. "Can you tell Scratchy we have a patient for him?"

"Um sure," Hello Nurse presses the button on the intercom. "Dr. Scratchansniff, you have a patient here."

"Does he have an appointment?" He asked from his office when the Warners appeared through the intercom.

"Who makes appointments anymore?" said Yakko causing the doctor to jump from his chair screaming. "Hiya Scratchy, did you miss you?"

"I bet you did," said Wakko as they jump into his arm and give him a big kiss.

Dr. Scratchansniff throws them to the ground and begins spitting. "What are you three doing here? We don't have another appointment for another month."

"We came here so you could help our friend," Dot replied.

"Friend?" Dr. Scratchansniff asked. "What friend?"

Lexxi walks into the room. "Hi."

Dr. Scratchansniff sees the girl and screams. "Another Warner!"

He jumps behind his desk out of fear, while the Lexxi sighed. "I should have seen that coming."

"Relax Scratchy," Yakko began as the Warners sit on his desk. "She isn't like us, yet."

"We brought her here so you can help her," Dot explained.

Dr. Scratchansniff slowly appeared from behind his desk. "H-help? With what?"

"She had an episode today and we think he needs some help," Yakko replied.

"I don't need help, I'm fine and I'm leaving," said Lexxi as she goes towards the door, when the Warners grab her and tie her to the chair. "Let me go!"

"Not until Scratch here helps you," said Yakko.

"We're doing this for your own good," said Dot as the Warners pull out a bench and sit down. "And we're going to be here until you are okay."

Wakko pulls out a hotdog. "Anyone want one?"

Dr. Scratchansniff clears his throat. "I'm sorry, but if you want me to help your friend then you three must leave."

"Awww," Dot whined and starts pouting. "That's not fair."

"Sorry, now please wait outside," said Dr. Scratchansniff as has the three siblings leave. He walks back to his chair pulling out his notebook and sits down. "Now then, please tell me Lexxi what is wrong. What happened today?"

"Nothing," Lexxi replied as she continues struggling to break free. "Now please untie me so I can get out of here."

"Lexxi I am sensing a lot of anger from you," said Dr. Scratchansniff noticing the anger in the young girl's face. "Not because you are tied up, but something else. You can tell me anything and I will help you."

Lexxi knew struggling was pointless and decides talking to someone who might be able to help her. "Fine, the Warners took me out to teach me how to use my Toon skills. During a lesson I began flashing back to something that happened back home, and I just lost it."

"I see," Dr. Scratchansniff writes down what Lexxi said in his notes. "So, how did you end up here then?"

"Well, I don't really know what happened," Lexxi replied. "One minute I was in my home, the next I woke up here."

"Interesting," Dr. Scratchansniff writes it all down. "Very interesting."

Lexxi looked out the window and sees the Warners waving at her. "Go away," she mouthed at them.

"Lexxi, what happened after you woke up?" Dr. Scratchansniff asked not noticing what Lexxi is doing.

Lexxi faced Dr. Scratchansniff before going back to the Warners who are gone. "Um, well I began looking around and that's when I met the Warners. They then wanted to teach me how to do Toon stuff and that's when I had the flashback."

"I see, well why don't you tell me what you saw then?" he asked when the Warners appeared behind his desk waving at Lexxi.

Lexxi tries ignoring them and answers the doctor's question. "I saw some girls that bullied me, my teacher failing me, and me arguing with…someone close to me."

Dr. Scratchansniff looks on surprised at what he just heard. This girl, who looks like a Warner being put through all of that. It made him feel bad for her. He never had a patient like her before, so this was all new to him.

Lexxi looks over to see the Warners are gone. Just then they hear Hello Nurse calling for Dr. Scratchansniff on the intercom. "Doctor, Mr. Plotz wants to see you."

Dr. Scratchansniff gets up from his seat and goes over his desk. "Tell him I'll be there soon." He then turns towards Lexxi. "We'll have to continue this tomorrow, but the best I can tell you is try finding something that gives you peace of mind. If you do that then you'll be able to get through this."

Lexxi nods. "O-okay, thank you doctor."

Dr. Scratchansniff removes the ropes and lets the girl go. "I'll see you tomorrow and take care."

"I will," Lexxi leaves the room and noticed the Warners are not around. "They must be back at the Water Tower."

As she leaves the Warners appeared from behind the desk where Hello Nurse is at. All three had sad looks on their faces after overhearing what Lexxi told Dr. Scratchansniff.

They felt bad for her and wanted to do something to cheer her up. A light bulb appeared over Yakko's head as an idea popped into his head.

"Sibs, I have a plan on what we can do to help cheer our friend up. To the Water Tower!"

The old Batman Adam West, TV series theme song begins to play as the Warners jump off the building and land in the Batmobile. Yakko dressed as Batman, Wakko dressed as Robin, and Dot dressed as Batgirl. They start the vehicle, but then crash into a truck. The Warners appeared from the vehicle and noticed the damage.

"You know what? Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh….I think we can walk to the tower."


	7. Seven: Paintings and Picasso

**hey guys i'm back….and with a new chapter! yay! and I know F-ckthesystem wrote a Picasso chapter, for his story Ricky the Warner, but I kind of wanted to give it a try(u guys should check his fic to it's awesome!) hope u guys like it and enjoy!**

Seven: Paintings and Picasso

Lexxi's P.O.V.

I just walked out of the administration building and was walking back to the tower when the Warners raced right up next to me.

''Lexxi there you are'' said Yakko, ''we've been looking for you''. ''…hey guys look I wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier and…'' Yakko held up his hand to stop me.

''It's ok Lex we understand now and we wanna cheer you up''. ''No thanks I'm not really in the mood right now'' Dot put her hand on my shoulder, ''come on it'll get your mind of things'' I smiled a little ''well…I guess so…'' ''great come on!'' and the Warners grabbed my hand and we zipped off.

…

3rd Person's P.O.V.

''Ok guys where are we?''

''Paris, 1905 Home of the Arc de Triomphe, and lots of French people''.

''And who the heck is that?'' ''oh that's just the narrator silly '' said Dot, ''oh okay….''

''And it was here that the young artist, Pablo Picasso, struggled to make new ground in the world of painting''.

''Wait Pablo Picasso? isn't he, you know dead?'' ''not in this cartoon he isn't''. ''huh?'' ''come on we'll show you'' the Warners grabbed me and we raced off again.

Meanwhile...

Picasso was at his easel trying to paint his new painting, a group of dogs playing poker. ''No, no no! this is not me, this is not my new style this is not Picasso'' he said throwing it of his other awful paintings.

''You may go merci, merci,'' the dogs got up and stormed off, ''crazy artist'', ''he is insane'' ''I got a cramp in my hind leg'' the dogs said angrily.

Back to the Warners and Lexxi…

The Warners and Lexxi were walking down the street and the Warners noticed that Lexxi was still looking a little sad, so they decided to do a little skit ''Fara Warner, Fara Warner, what's that mean?'' ''keep it clean Yakko is a yakker, Wakko is a snacker, Dot's plain cute, so's this boot'' Lexxi smiled a little, but then burst out laughing when the Warners broke out into a can-can.

''Guys….that's….'' ''stop!'' Dot shouted ending the skit, ''there it is see?'' the four saw a sign that said ''Studio de Picasso, Models Wanted''.

''Models wanted'' said Yakko as he pointed at it, ''I'd be a great model'' said Dot, ''what does Christie Brinkley have that I don't have?'' ''Billy Joel'' Yakko and Wakko said as Wakko did a drumroll.

Lexxi giggled a little the four went to knock, but jumped out of the way when dogs walked out. ''We quit'' said one dog talking to a man, who was standing in the doorway ''fine'' ''wait is that him?'' whispered Lexxi, Yakko nodded, ''yep that's him'' they walked up to him, ''excuse me, ?'' ''huh? what do you want?'' he said looking at the characters standing in his doorway.

''We understand your'e looking for models'' said Dot, ''go away!'' Picasso shouted, ''no more dogs Picasso has seen enough dogs today go away!'' and he slammed the door.

''Well that was rude'' muttered Lexxi, the Warners got angry looks on their faces, but just knocked on the door again he opened it and glared at them.''We're not dogs'' said Dot, ''well then cats, no cats'' and Picasso slammed the door again.

''Really?'' Lexxi was starting to get really mad but the Warners had something else in mind. Wakko pulled off his hat, took out a large bell, placed his hat back on his while Yakko grabbed him by the legs and used him as a mallet and hit the bell.

Picasso opened the door again, ''were not cats'' said Wakko, Picasso looked a them confused ''you are..large bugs maybe?'' ''no'' said the Warners, ''were the Warner Brothers''. ''And the Warner sister'' said Dot. ''And friend'' Yakko putting an arm on Lexxi's shoulder. ''Hi?'' said Lexxi.

''I'm Yakko'' said Yakko.

''I'm Wakko'' said Wakko.

''I'm Lexxi'' said Lexxi

''and I'm as cute as a button on a teddy bears nose'' said Dot jumping into his arms and kissing bot sides of his cheeks. ''It's a European thing''.

Yakko pulled Picasso down to his height and did the same thing, ''come on Lexxi'' Lexxi sighed as she did the same thing, followed by Wakko, who kissed him multiple times before gagging. Picasso glared at them ''go away!'' and he slammed the door again.

But when he turned around he screamed when he saw the Warners and Lexxi were in his studio. Dot was posing as

Yakko and Wakko started painting her while Lexxi watched with a little smirk on her face.

''Did you know there's P.P. on your smock?'' said Yakko pointing to Picasso's apron, ''diiiiigusiting'' said Dot,Wakko made a face and Lexxi shuddered.

Picasso shook his head, ''this stands for Pablo Picasso'' ''yeah'' Yakko said sarcastically as he put on a captains hat as he posed on a boat with Wakko, Dot and Lexxi rowing. ''No, no'' said Picasso, ''I need professional models I'm a very famous artist''. ''Really? what have you done?'' asked Yakko and Picasso pointed to some of his paintings.

''I did these in my Blue period'' Wakko looked at them and made strange faces, Picasso pointed at a few more paintings, ''and these in my rose period'' Dot held her nose and shook her head, while Yakko raised and eyebrow and Lexxi stuck out her tongue.

Yakko jumped into Picasso's arms, ''what's next plaid?'' ''I can do plaid'' said Dot holding a bagpipe and was completely plaid. Picasso sighed and started shoving them towards the door ''I don't know what's next, and that's why I need you to leave''. ''I am very busy trying to discover a new style please go away''.

''So we should go?'' Yakko asked

''Oui Oui'' Picasso said.

''Pardon?'' asked Yakko

''Oui Oui!'' Picasso repeated a little louder.

''Ugh, the stuff their getting away with on kids show these days'' Yakko said making Lexxi giggle a little. ''You go to your room until you clean up your language young man!'' Dot said Picasso sighed. ''No 'Oui, Oui' means 'yes, yes'. ''Please will you go away if I give you some francs?'' he asked practically begging. The Warners and Lexxi sat around a campfire setting.

''I got the beans'' said Yakko.

''I got the ketchup'' said Wakko.

''I got the buns'' said Dot as she shook her ''buns'' ''says you'' Lexxi sighed and face palmed ''really?'' Picasso shook his head before noticing Wakko toss something into his mouth.

''Stop eating my wax fruit!'' he shouted, but Wakko spit it out covering Picasso with candles. Dot sighed, ''romantic isn't it?'' Picasso was really mad now.

''You kids I…ahhh!…ahh I can't do it''. ''I'm lost I cannot thnk my mind is like a blank'' he sighed as he fell into a chair.

The Warners and Lexxi walked up to him ''Pablo babe, you need to relax take your mind off your troubles'' said Yakko. ''I know let's play a game''. ''Guess the picture! guess the picture!'' shouted Wakko jumping up and down, ''Pablo's on our team! Pablo's on our team!'' she said dragging Lexxi and Pablo. ''Ok'' Wakko said a little annoyed, ''but we go first'' said Yakko with the same amour of annoyance.

''Um are you sure this is fair Dot? I mean it's two against three'' ''oh don't worry about it Lex it'll be fine''. Lexxi nodded and Picasso was about to protest, but was thrown onto a couch that the Warners pulled out along with a canvas. Wakko took a card and then tossed it, ''guess what I'm drawing'' he drew a quick picture that looked like a man with a huge nose. ''Um…Mount Rushmore!'' Yakko shouted

''that's it!'' ''yay two seconds!'' shouted the Warner Brothers.

Dot handed Picasso a pencil, ''ok Pablo use your talent'' he slowly got up, picked up a card, and drew a picture on the canvas. ''No I don't know a sock, a doorknob, Willison Phillips'' Lexxi laughed a little and decided to play along, ''hmm could it be a fountain?'' ''bzzt times up'' said Yakko holding up a hourglass. ''It's a bull! a bull!'' shouted Picasso and Lexxi tried not to laugh. Dot shook her head looked at Picasso disappointed.

''And you call yourself an artist'' Wakko ripped up the picture and drew another picture of a ''bull'' on the canvas with a large head. ''That's a bull'' ''ugh but that's terrible it's ugly'' ''not according to the scoreboard Mr. Sore Loser'' Yakko said pointing at the scoreboard, ''next round!'' Wakko took another card and drew another picture, which looked kind of weird to Lexxi.

''Uh, uh the clown that stands outside the carwash and waves'' ''that's it!'' shouted Wakko and they high fived, ''yay three seconds!'' Pablo sighed as he got up again, picked up another card, and drew another picture.

''Gosh uh, Liz Taylor?'' guessed Dot.

''No'' Picasso shouted, getting really frustrated.

''A rock? press on nails? cheese? bellybutton lint? a DNA molecule? that guy in the Madonna video?'' Lexxi smirked, ''Spam?''

''Bzzz! times up! Yakko said holding up the hourglass again. ''I thought you be good at this'' Dot said disappointed, ''yeah me to and I thought you were famous'' said Lexxi. ''I can't believe it it's a guitar a guitar the neck, the strings, a guitar! Picasso said angrily.

Yakko tore the picture and drew another guitar but it was shaped differently and bent. ''That's a guitar'' ''what? that's ridiculous'' said Picasso, ''it's hideous and all bent''. ''A guitar'' Dot and Wakko nodded and agreement making Lexxi giggle. ''What am I doing with you kids'' Picasso said having lost all of his patience. ''I don't have time for this get out! get out!''

''We were just…'' said Yakko

''OUT!''

''We didn't…'' said Dot

''GO!''

''But…'' said Lexxi

''GET OUT!''

They walked toward the door but before Wakko left, he pulled out a sign with a picture of himself making a gookie. ''NOW!'' and he slammed the door shut behind them. A minute later, there was another knock on the door and Picasso was now really mad.

He opened it again and stuck his head out ''I said go…'' but stopped when he saw it was a small gentleman wearing a monocle and holding a cane. ''Oh, Monsieur Claude excuse me. Please come in and art critic of your magnitude is always welcome''. ''I have come to see your new work,Picasso said the man walking in and started taking a look at his different paintings. ''I wish to do a feature article on it''. Picasso walked over and blocked the man's view of the paintings.

''Oh….uh…new work?'' ''what is this?'' he said as he stepped over to the canvas and took a look at one of the Warner's drawings. Picasso started to panic, ''oh eh, that is…'' ''fantastic, genius'' said the critic, ''is there more?'' Picasso looked stunned ''uh why yes there is'' he flipped through the rest of the pictures, ''Picasso once again, you stand the art world on it's ear how do you it?'' asked the critic. ''Eh, I steal it'' the two men laughed.

…

A little while later, and people were all buying Picasso's artwork. Picasso walked to a back room where Yakko, Wakko, and Lexxi were painting and Dot was posing.

''keep up the good work mezies(idk). ''We get paid in franks'' said Yakko biting into a hot dog, swallowed and looked over at Lexxi ''so how you doing?'' ''I'm a feeling a little better now'' she said not even looking up from her canvas.

The Warners walked over to see what she was painting. It was a painting of a blue sky, a little yellow bird flying by. ''Wow Lexxi when did you think up this?'' asked Dot, ''I don't know, it just came to me''. She kept painting smiling a little ''your really good'' she stopped painting''thanks….I gotta go'' and Lexxi walked out of the room, leaving the Warners confused. ''Wonder what's wrong with her?''

**like it? hope u ya did :) what will happen next? only way 2 find out….review please!**


End file.
